High Rise, Veins of the Avenue
by Cela Fille
Summary: -"Music is what life sounds like..." Response to The Shuffle Challenge. AU. For Sidra.


**this is part of the shuffle challenge started by **tall **about a million years ago, but i just got around to doing now. so this is dedicated to her. enjoy, sidra!  
**

_The Shuffle Challenge_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/**Media Player**/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

**oh, and most of these sound better if you listen to the songs while reading them. **

**

* * *

**

**song;** let go

**artist; **(cover by) boys like girls

He wishes that he'd never transferred to Briarwood. Because then he wouldn't have fallen for her. Because then she wouldn't have become this poisonous drug that coursed through his veins and twisted his head into this fucked up mess. Because then he wouldn't have to see her pale blonde hair swing back and forth and her alluring eyes tempt him from across the Science room. Because then he wouldn't have to see her lips graze his best friend's or the way said best friend's hands travel down her lithe frame. Because then he wouldn't be cursing Cam Fisher to hell everyday for taking her away from him. Because then he'd never been sucked back into this fucked up game of twisted lies and broken hearts which he tried so hard to quit.

--

**song; **grand theft autumn

**artist; **fall out boy

He stares at the back of her ridiculously glossy head from behind the upside down menu, his lips curving into a devious smirk. Nathan had done his job well. Chris Plovert was now probably trying to run down (yes, all eighteen miles) to the new Bertucci's where Massie Block was impatiently waiting for him. She was known for dumping a dude on his ass if he was more than six minutes late to a first date. She huffs and puffs and runs a manicured hand through her chocolate waves. She probably thought he was standing her up, even though it had been Todd Lyons' (yes, he referred to himself in the third person, a la Caesar and that freaky 400-pound tattoo parlor guy who called himself Skinny Pete) brilliant idea to slash the poor guy's tires. Her fingers fly across her iPhone, probably adding "C.P" to the 'Out List', alongside Burberry hats, Fall Out Boy and decency to fellow human beings.

--

**song; **all of your love

**artist; **hellogoodbye

It was a game of tag. He'd chase her. She'd run away. He'd keep chasing. She'd keep running. She's so flighty, he wonders if he'll ever be able to keep up with her. Aqua eyes seem to laugh at him, taunt him as he stares after her helplessly. But now, with her long, lean limbs entangled with his under the flickering flames of the fire, she inhales and he exhales, keeping time with the beat of her heart, and grazes his lips against her earlobe, mumbling "Don't run away."

--

**song; **garden state

**artist; **senses fail

Music was his everything. And he wasn't going to be all cliche and say that he'd die without it, that he'd throw himself the top of the Empire State Building if it somehow disappeared from the world. Even though he would. Music had the answers to everything. Because when words fail, music speaks. He woke up to Senses Fail, studied to The Killers, chilled to The Beatles, breathed The Strokes. Even if his friends were being idiots, even if Claire Lyons would never show interest in him, even if his life sucked, his iPod would never leave him. And that he could always count on.

--

**song; **human

**artist; **the killers

Alicia Rivera had always liked to dance.

She liked the thrill of her muscles pounding with exertion as she executed a perfect twirl or tumble, the way her her tan skin would glisten with the sheen of sweat, the way the music would thunder in time with the beat of her limbs, the way her heart would feel like her chest could barely contain it when she saw _him _smiling and giving her a thumbs-up from among the sea of faces in the auditorium. Alicia Rivera always like to dance.

But she loved it now.

--

**song; **rainbow veins

**artist;** owl city

Foamy green, like the tumultuous waves crashing against the shore on a stormy day. Brilliant azure, like the crystalline waters of a postcard-perfect beach in some tropical paradise. Deep onyx, like the inky black sky on a clear night. Auburn curls tumble and add fire the palette of shades and all she feels is red, red, red. They're moving so fast and so slow at the same time and she feels like she's free-falling and electricity is coursing through her veins. Because being with Cam Fisher was like drowning in a swirl of technicolor. And she wanted to stay like that forever.

--

**song; **lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off

**artist; **panic at the disco

He was killing her. The heat was overwhelming and she felt warm blood surge through her veins and gasped as his hands, reeking of experience, gripped her and roamed over her burning skin. Their breathing, fervent and heavy, took too much effort as he kissed her roughly, pinning her against the wall of the closet, whispering harshly, "Are you thinking about him?". She didn't answer because they both knew the answer and she dug her nails into his forearm while salty tears flowed down her porcelain face.

* * *

**don't laugh. i kinda suck under pressure, so most of these were awful. but it would be worth it if you guys reviewed... :D **


End file.
